Ciel's Cotract of Vexation
by LuV Luv Dbz Peace
Summary: *SEQUEL TO HIS ASSISSTANT SORCERESS* Vena Agnes, a widley known popstar, is contracted to no other than Ciel Phantomhive. But she keeps a secret that not even he knows. An it might envolve a not so dead Alois Trancey and seductive Elizabeth Midford.


_**Ciel's Contract of Vexation**_

* * *

A.N: IM BACKK! And here is the sequel to 'His Assisstant, Sorceress.' You HAVE to read that to understand this story. Thank you to everbody who read the first one and I hope this one will be just as good! Oh and to answer a guest review yes Titania Knightwalker was the out come of watching Fairy Tail. Without further ado, Vena please give us the disclaimer!

Vena: Disclaimer; Peace-chan does not own Kuroshitsuji. If she did she wouldnt have to resort to writing fanfiction and would be working on a season three for Black Butler.

* * *

Chapter 1:Meet the Client

"I want all of my photo shoots moved to tomorrow. I have a spliting headache and I dont think I could handle the lights." As I continue to consult with my personal assisstant I think of what Im getting myself into. Was I really canceling my job to call for someone who wouldnt even show? But if it meant getting sweet revenge...I guess it wouldnt hurt.

...

Returning to my house I make sure that it is empty before relaxing slightly. Ive had more than a few encounters having papparazzi sneak into my house. Honestly it agitated me more than frightened.

Showering and dressing in a simple black night gown that reached the knees I grab a water bottle and head to my room. In there everything will be quiet. In there, there will be no such thing as the popstar 'Temptress.' or the crazy philosepher 'Vena Agnes daughter of Haratio Agnes'. In this room I was simply known as 'Vee.' the girl who wanted nothing more than to gain revenge. Vee could practiclly feel the tast of the eliucit fruit on her lips. The fruit of revenge would be sweet she knew but then again she had to grasp it first.

Grabbing a white feather, I light a candle and whisper an incantation while eating a candied apple. Its sweet juices trickle down my chin.

**_Manducabo de fructu deciet et deceptio. Onus meum delere vis ego appello,caerleus_**

Dropping the candle over the flame nothing happens. I have no idea why but I am dissapointed. Did I seriously think that someone would answer me? I had no voice in this world! But then the strangest thing occured in my eyesight.

Black and blue feathers surrounded the room. Looking at them closely I correct myself. They are ALL blue, just very dark. As dark as midnight. Spinning around the room, my feet twirl on its own as my eyes gaze over this wonderland.

'You summoned me and I have answered. You have ate from the fruit. Tell me your wish.' Placing my feet back on the ground I turn towards the one speaking.

Short blue locks and stunning cobalt blue eyes, the boy is around my age. Fourteen to be exact. He wears clothes of the victorian era and his right eye glows a deadly but vibrant purple. "My wish is simple. I seek revenge on the one who murdered my mother." The thing didnt so much as blink at my request. Good. 'Vena Agnes. I must warn you before the contract is formed that if you agree, at the end of our journey and I recieve my payment, you will never be able to reach the gates of Heaven. No you will belong to me. Your soul. And you shall remain a part of me for the rest of eternity.' I scoff. "Would someone who hated life itself believe in some fictional god? There is one place I believe in and that is Hell. I am positive my state of mind has already visited the place." The boy slowly lowered his head, his eyes still on me. "Very well then. Tonight we create a contract. I am your slave intill the final day on which you die and I devour your soul. If I do not complete the task before this day though, your soul will be unmarked and The One shall decide unto which land you will journey too."

"And you will commit to my every demand yes?" The demon nodded. Finally I let on a smirk and so does he.

"What is your name?" The small demon bows slightly at the waist. "I do not have a name. That is for you to decide." My eyes gaze over him. If I was one of those gushy type of girls I would say he was hot. Very hot. Sighing and shrugging I meet his gaze again. "Whatever your name was as a human thats what Ill call you." The blue haired boy nodded and then the feathers started spinning all around. Faster and faster. A slight burning was in the palm of my left hand. Looking down on it I see a wierd design. 'It is the mark that shows other demons that you belong to me.' After that everything turned black.

* * *

The basilisk and the spider.

Battling the black dove, side by side.

They all dont speak, they simply fight. Black blood spills at my bare toes. Realizing that niether of the vicious creatures had any injuries, my eyes snap to my left arm. My left hand is twitching as I try to hold up my sword. On the palm of my hand, two symbols flicker back and forth. How I know is a mystery, but my mind tells me these are the signs of the Basilisk and the Spider.

And I would have to choose one.

"Lady Agnes. It is time to wake up."

My lips want to curl into a smile at the rich and velvety voice of my butler, Ciel Phantomhive. Its been around a month since we started a contract, and even though Im decieving myself, I feel as though I have a friend. Sitting up in bed I glare at the blue haired demon.

"What have I told you about calling me 'Lady Agnes'?" Ciel chuckles and holds out his hand. "A proper woman must have a proper title. As your servant, I am not worthy enough to speak your name with such familiarity." Taking his hand I step out of bed.

"Vee."

"Lady Agnes."

"Vee!"

"Lady Agnes."

"Ugh! Ciel I—" "If you keep this up Lady Agnes your bath water will run cold." Again the cobalt eyed boy chuckles and got me dressed for the day.

and St Clara School for the Gifted-

"Miss Agnes would you care to try this math problem?" Stopping my pencil sketching for a bit I glance up at my teacher. He has long black hair and bloody red eyes. No one seemed to be phased by them though.

"Not really ." The teacher chuckles and sets the expo marker on my desk.

"Pop star or not, education comes first. Now stop drawing in class and actually do work." Crap! I dont want to look like an idiot in front of Ciel! I cant have him thinking he is smarter than me. Luckily I remember some of the steps and carefully walk my way through the damned math problem. In the end the formula was:S=2.

"Hmmm. Somethings missing, Miss Agnes. Can anyone walk up and help her out?" Ciel raised his hand and called him up. Passing my 'classmate' the expo marker he walks over to where I had written my answer and started explaining my mistake.

"Your answer was correct, but then again wrong. The formula is actually: S= -2. When you divided, the twelve became a negative. Small slip up really, I make them all the time." He explained putting the cap back on the purple inky marker. I cant help it. My lips curl into a smirk. Of coarse he would be smarter than me, he HAS been alive for more than a few centuries.

The bell rang for lunch and Ciel and I grab our bags. Although we stayed in here during the whole school day, during physical education, music and art we went to the extra cirricular rooms and gym. So the class always brought there bags.

"Ciel, you coming?" The blueette nodded and bobbed his head towards the teacher. "I have to ask about some missing assignments." Nodding I hoist my bag up my shoulder and head to the music room, skipping P.E. Ciel maybe a demon but while he was in this school he had to look convincing.


End file.
